


possessive and a little frantic

by deisderium art (Deisderium)



Series: Stucky Fanart [12]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Baby's first porn, CIA Daddy, Fanart, Ink, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, Markers, Pencil, RIP My Google Images Search History, Sex, shield harness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-21 15:09:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18704815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deisderium/pseuds/deisderium%20art
Summary: This is inspired by chapter 12 of deadonarrival's Latte Art and Slow Dancing in the Dark, aka CIA Daddy. This entire fic has me feeling all kinds of ways, but chapter 12 in particular melted my circuits to the point where for the first time i was inspired to try and draw actual porn. Thank you, doa!!!! <3<3<3





	possessive and a little frantic

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Latte Art and Slow Dancing in the Dark](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18241319) by [deadonarrival](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadonarrival/pseuds/deadonarrival). 




End file.
